Beloved Boyfriend
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: We know about Yuki's past, but what about Shuichi's? Is there something that the cute pinknette is hiding from his blond lover? More importantly, what will happen when Yuki finds out?


Yay!

You have probably noticed, but, I like Yaoi. A lot xD

Naw, as if it wasn't obvious already! xD

Anyways, if anyone can reccomend some good Yaoi anime, I'd love 'em!

I've seen Gravitation in it's entirety, and I've also seen Love Stage! in it's entirety.

I have plans to watch DRAMAtical Murder, so there's that.

Is Loveless one? I honestly don't know.

* * *

Yuki got home, and was immediately confused. His house was completely silent, and that was what made him stop.

With Shuichi around, his house was never quiet when he got home.

Yuki started to walk around the house, on guard, in case Shuichi was planning on surprising him.

"Shuichi? Where are you?" he called out. Walking into the dining room, as if that would help, Yuki found a notebook on the dining table. Curious, he picked it up. A photograph fell to the ground, picture side down. Yuki bent down to pick it up, and saw the sinister writing on it.

 **Read it. You know you want to. Unless, you don't want to know of the life your little 'boyfriend' had before you.**

 **~Ciro**

 _Ciro? Who the hell is Ciro?_ Yuki thought. He turned the photo over, and almost dropped it in surprise.

The photograph was of his, somewhat annoying at times, but otherwise amazingly sweet, pinknette. Only, it wasn't of Shuichi smiling. His wrists were chained above his head, and his head was hanging forward, his eyes not even meeting the camera. He was kneeling, and he had on boxers, but no pants. Shuichi's shirt had been ripped, or even cut, in a straight line down the front.

From what Yuki could see, Shuichi's arms, legs, feet, and chest were covered in bruises. He could just barely see the red, rubbed raw skin beneath the chains on Shuichi's wrists.

 _Who is this Ciro? And did he do this to my Shuichi?!_ Yuki thought.

He stopped a second.

His Shuichi?

Where had that come from?

He put that thought aside for later, and looked at the notebook in his other hand. Putting the photo down, he started to thumb through the pages. He stopped on one.

 **Ciro. Ciro, Ciro, Ciro. Ah, just writing his name makes me so happy! Ciro, Ciro, Ciro! Ah, I love him! Oh! I have to stop! Mom says it's time for dinner, and I promised I'd call Ciro after.**

 _Ciro must've been a past boyfriend of Shuichi's. But, that doesn't explain the photograph..._ Yuki thought. He skipped a few pages, and started reading again.

 **Ciro hit me, today. It didn't seem like one, but, he said it was an accident. I...I believe him though. I mean, sometimes, something doesn't even seem like an accident, but it is. After all, Ciro's never lied to me before. Why would he start now?**

"Shuichi….," Yuki said softly. He didn't have to continue reading, to know where it was headed. Nevertheless, he started thumbing through again, and stopped, when he noticed a gap in the dates on the papers. He looked at the one after the gap dates.

 **Sorry it's been about two months. I guess….I guess I should just be blunt, huh? Well, here goes. Ciro….Ciro kidnapped me, and held me in his basement for these past two months. I...I had to escape on my own. I'm so afraid. What if he finds me? I'm so terrified. One of the days he was holding me, he took a picture of me. Why? I don't know. Probably just something his sadistic mind came up with.**

 **In other news, I've been thinking about it for a while, now. I've decided to start a band. Maybe we'll travel enough, so he doesn't find me…**

 **I need to get my mind of Ciro. If I just don't think about it, if I just smile, and act like everything's fine, it'll go away. But, behind my smile, I'll always be so terrified if he finds me.**

 _His...His beautiful smile. I never knew. So, that's why he's so restless at night…_ , Yuki thought. Often, he had heard the young singer tossing and turning in bed, and he would occasionally scream out in fright. Yuki had always just brushed it off, dismissing it as something foolish, like the dark, or a 'monster'. He flipped some more, and stopped yet again.

 **I met someone new today. His name's Yuki. He's a stuck up, arrogant jerk. Maybe that's why I love him, already. I need to be careful, though. He could turn out just like-**

 **No.**

 **No.**

 **I promised myself that I would never, ever think of him again.**

 **Maybe Yuki will be different. I honestly don't know. I mean, just look at my past choice. I'm not too good of a judge of people, am I?**

 **I need to stop thinking about him, dammit.**

 **In good news, though, he hasn't come for me. Either he didn't think it'd be worth his time to look for me, or, he's still out there looking, and just hasn't found me yet.**

 **Either way, right now, I'm still safe.**

Yuki skipped to the last dated entry. His eyes narrowed slightly, as it was today's date.

 **Yuki said he'd be back in a while. I don't know where he was going, but I hope he comes back soon. I keep hearing noises in the house. I'm...scared, to be honest. I haven't told Yuki about him. If he knew….he'd go out, and try to find him, and he's dangerous. I don't want Yuki getting hurt.**

 **Crap.**

 **He's here.**

 **He's coming towards me.**

 **Yuki, if you're reading this, I know where he'll take me! He'll take me back to his basement, which is-**

Yuki's eyes narrowed more. The text was cut off, as if Shuichi had been grabbed before he could write any more.

"I have to find him. He's counting on me," Yuki growled softly.

* * *

"What do you want, Ciro?" Shuichi yelled, struggling to get out of his chains.

"My, my. Isn't this a familiar sight?" Ciro asked, completely ignoring the question.

"What do you want with me?! Shuichi yelled again.

"You escaped last time, remember? I was just claiming back what's mine," Ciro said simply, "Although, I could've grabbed you whenever I wanted." That comment made Shuichi stop struggling.

"What….what do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Remember all those times you felt like you were being watched? On your little date with him at the amusement park, you felt like someone was following you. All of those times, it was me. I didn't have to search for you long, especially ever since you ended up on tv. The reason why I didn't grab you any of those times, was because it was fun watching you squirm," Ciro smirked. Shuichi's eyes were wide.

All those times he told Yuki we felt like someone was watching him…

At the amusement park, when he was rushing around happily, because he didn't want Yuki to know it felt like someone kept following them….

All this time, he thought he had just been paranoid.

"Now, my sweet Shuichi-"

"Don't call me that," Shuichi said, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Oh?" Ciro asked.

"I said, don't call me that. Only Yuki can, when he wants to," Shuichi said, glaring at him. Ciro blinked, then his face broke out into a smile. The smile grew into a smirk

"Only this Yuki can call you Sweet Shuichi?" Ciro asked.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Shuichi yelled.

"Oh, Shuichi. Don't you understand yet? I can call you whatever I want. You see, you're mine. I can do whatever I want to you. I can call you sweet, adorable, beautiful, pet, among othe-"

"No. You can't!" Shuichi interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, pet. You see, the reason why I can do all these things leads into your punishment," Ciro smiled.

"P-Punishment…?" Shuichi stuttered.

"Ah, yes. For escaping me years ago. Now, just hold still, Shuichi, darling. This will only hurt….a lot," Ciro smirked.

* * *

 **~SPOV~**

It had been hours, yet, my backside was still burning. Ciro has burned his initials onto my lower back. Now..Now I started to let my hope for rescue dwindle. Even though I hadn't put the address down, I was certain Yuki would've found me by now. Or at least ask Hiro where I am. Hiro…..Hiro's the only one I've ever told about Ciro. About everything. He was the only one I trusted telling.

What if…

No.

Yuki...Yuki cares about me. In public, he sometimes doesn't like to show it, but, when we're alone...when we're alone, in our house, he shows it any chance he gets to. Making sure I eat, making sure I'm comfortable when we cuddle on the couch, and, the real reason I know he cares about me.

It was my 20th birthday. Yuki had actually cooked us a delicious breakfast, and, we had gone to the amusement park all day, again. That was the day I felt Ciro following us, but, Yuki was happy that I was happy, so I kept my mouth shut.

And then, that night. Oh, that night.

That night, we were each other's first ones.

Yuki was so gentle with me. Making sure I was comfortable before he did everything. We slept in each other's arms that night, and the next morning, we stayed in bed for three hours, not wanting to leave each other's comfort.

"Yuki...please. Hurry…," I whispered into the darkness, my voice breaking slightly.

* * *

 **~YPOV~**

"What does this mean?" I asked, showing Shuichi's friend, Hiro, the journal I found. I specifically showed him the page where the text was cut off, "Where is he being held?" I demanded to know. Hiro sighed.

He didn't tell you, did he? I wonder why. As long as I've known him, he should've trusted you by now with it," Hiro said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I guess it's up to me to tell you. If he gets mad at me, he gets mad at me. But, before you, he dated a guy named Ciro Jost. For the first few months, Ciro seemed too good to be true. Turns out, he was. Started abusing Shuichi in little ways at first. Every time Shuichi told me about it, it rubbed me the wrong way, but Shuichi...Shuichi kept forgiving him. That boy is sometimes too good for his own sake. After the abuse started to escalate more, Shuichi suddenly disappeared. For two whole months. When I saw him again, all he told me at first was that he wanted to start a duo. Just me and him. I asked him what had happened to him, and, it took him a few months to tell me, but once he did, I wanted to kick Ciro's ass for what he did," Hiro said.

"Where are they?" I asked, biting back a growl. I had made a vow to kick anyone's ass who kidnapped my boy without permission, and I meant it. Ciro would not get away with this.

"I can't tell you that," Hiro said plainly.

"Why not?" I growled.

"Like Shuichi wrote, Ciro's dangerous. I don't know much about it, but Ciro has...friends in high and low places. He can ruin you in many-"

"I don't care. I want to know where my Shuichi is," I growled.

There it was again.

My Shuichi.

I'm starting to like the sound of that.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me something," Hiro said.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit impatient.

"Never, and I mean this when I say it. Never treat Shuichi like Ciro treated him. If I find out from him that you did one thing similar that Ciro did, I will not hesitate to do everything I can to ruin you," Hiro glared.

"I would never even dream of hurting him that way. Ever," I glared back. Hiro seemed to think about this, wasting time. For all I knew, Shuichi could be in horrible pain, or even dead.

"I believe you. I know it wasn't the time for it, but, I had to test you to see if you really loved him. Just be careful. I don't know what sort of tricks Ciro will resort to," Hiro said.

"I'll do anything to protect Shuichi. Now, what is Ciro's address?" I asked.

* * *

 **~3POV~**

Shuichi cried out in pain again for the umpteenth time. Various whip lashes adorned his body, and blood was pooling underneath him, the puddle growing with every second. Shuichi looked up at Ciro, who was smirking.

"Had eno-"

"SHUICHIIIIIII!"

Yuki ran into the basement, Hiro following after. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Y-Y-Yu….ki," Shuichi breathed out, before his body went limp, and his eyes shut, his body falling slightly, the only thing holding him up was the chains attached to his wrists above his head. Hiro ran to Shuichi's side.

"He's not dead. Only fainted," he sighed in relief.

"So. Nice to formally meet you, Yuki Eiri," Ciro smirked.

"How do you know my name?" Yuki growled.

"Oh, I know plenty about you. Remember all those times you told little Shuichi there that he was just being paranoid? I've been keeping a close watch on him ever since he escaped from me years ago. I was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike," Ciro said. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"I hope you're prepared, because I'm going to kick your ass for not only kidnapping him without my permission, but also for hurting him!" Yuki yelled.

* * *

 **~SPOV~**

When I blinked my eyes open, I was back in my room in Yuki's house, or, I guess I should say, our house.

"Hey, Yuki! He's awake!"

I looked to the doorway, and I saw Hiro walking toward me, a damp cloth on his hands. He came to my bedside, folded the cloth, and put it over my forehead.

"Don't move much, okay? Your side still needs to heal from that stab wound," Hiro said, "The cloth will help with any headache you'll have." Hiro walked out of the room, and Yuki walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Yuki asked immediately.

"I...I didn't want to worry you, or you getting hurt. I'm...sorry," I said softly.

"Sometimes you're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Yuki said, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Yuki, I...I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Listen, Shuichi. You're my boyfriend, and I wa-no, wait. Scratch that. Do you know why I was gone yesterday?" Yuki asked me. I glanced at the clock. It was the next day already, and it was about 2 pm. "No. I...I don't. But, why scratch what you were going to say?" I asked, genuinely confused. Was he...breaking up with me Yuki took a deep breath, and gave me one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"You're not just my boyfriend, Shuichi. In fact, I have a little question for you," Yuki said, getting up off the bed. I sat up, the cloth falling to my lap.

"Yuki…," I breathed out. Yuki got down on one knee, and opened a small, white box, revealing one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen.

"Shuichi Shindo. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?"

* * *

Don't raise your pitchforks yet!

Ciro was arrested, and Yuki and Hiro got out with Shuichi on Yuki's back.

And, I have a second chapter for this planned! So, don't raise them pitchforks or torches yet! Please! xD

Anyway, back to the beginning. Any yaoi anime reccomendations?

Seen:

Gravitation Love Stage!

Plans to Watch:  
DRAMAtical Murder

Unsure:  
Loveless


End file.
